


Three Days

by myownarchnemesis (breatrix)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, SuperCat Secret Santa, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatrix/pseuds/myownarchnemesis
Summary: "And no one would have believed it, everyone would still be looking for her and waiting for her to wash up on the shore somewhere, except that the DEO and the CatCo cameras and dozens and dozens of cell phone videos posted to YouTube clearly showed where she fell, guided the rescue team directly to her location within minutes.Not rescue team. Recovery team."





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperCatShipper8104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/gifts).



> Not beta read, all mistakes belong to me.
> 
> Prompt from SuperCatShipper8104: "“Death” of Supergirl then reconciliation"

She died. She was dead for three days. Seventy-six hours. The girl of steel finally knocked down, knocked out of the sky and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. 

And no one would have believed it, everyone would still be looking for her and waiting for her to wash up on the shore somewhere, except that the DEO and the CatCo cameras and dozens and dozens of cell phone videos posted to YouTube clearly showed where she fell, guided the rescue team directly to her location within minutes. 

Not rescue team. Recovery team.

Alex Danvers herself recovered her sister’s broken body eighty feet below the water and had her back to the DEO within the hour. None of it mattered. Not the CPR, not the fast response time, not every sun lamp in the facility. What Alex recovered from the ocean floor was her sister’s corpse. 

And for three days they mourned her. 

Eliza arrived at the DEO’s dessert facility an hour after Alex pronounced her sister dead. She took her turn sobbing over Kara, running her fingers through her blood stained hair still damp with salt water. Placed a kiss to the cold skin of her forehead.

A steady flow of friends and family came in and out of the room where they kept her. Where they kept her lifeless body. Where they left her while they decided how to bury her. They couldn’t risk a casket, couldn’t risk her being found and dug up for research or worse. Afterall, no one knew how a Kryptonian would decompose on Earth.

These are the things they thought about for three days. The things they talked about. The things they tried to talk to her about.

For three days she ignored them. She held Kara’s hand, she kept her head against her chest willing it to move again, she slept. She forced herself to sleep as much as possible, every time she woke up hoping it would all be a bad dream.

But for three days it was real. For three days the love of her life, the woman it took her so long to find and so long to take a risk on, lay dead in front of her. 

None of that went away just because Kara miraculously came back to life.

The feel of her chest slowly starting to rise up and down didn’t erase the three days it was still.

The strength of her hand squeezing tightly didn’t make the memory of the three days it was cold and limp disappear.

The sob of relief that ripped itself out of Cat’s throat when Kara squeezed so hard it hurt, that it hurt because it wasn’t a dream, doesn’t negate hours and hours of silent crying into the torn fragments of her cape.

\-----

It’s been a week since Kara woke up. That’s what they’re calling it, some kind of deep sleep her body went into to survive. They talk about it now like it was a nap.

But Cat remembers. Kara was dead. And then she wasn’t and Cat doesn’t know what to do with that, doesn’t know what to do with the memories of those three days.

So when Kara makes a joke about it, says something about being a zombie for Halloween to try and make Winn laugh, the last piece of strength Cat was desperately holding onto to keep herself together breaks loose and this time she’s the one who falls. 

She falls to her knees with a scream, right in the middle of their welcome home party for Kara. Right in the middle of the joyous celebration she cries and falls as if she’s at Kara’s funeral. 

Kara starts to rush to her but Alex holds up a hand and goes to Cat’s side herself. She picks Cat up and guides her to her bedroom, depositing her on the bed and promising to be right back. Kara meets her at the door.

“Let me talk to her, Kara. Send everyone home and get something to eat. Catch up on your shows. But let me talk to Cat.” Alex insists, willing her sister to understand.

“But,” she starts, shaking the tears out of her eyes and clearing her throat, “it should be me, Alex.”

Alex nods. “It will be you, Kara. Let me talk to her and then I’ll leave and you’ll be here for her. But I need to say some things to her. Some things that you won’t understand because you weren’t there, Kara. You weren’t here for three days. And you don’t know how that felt.”

For just a moment it seems like Kara might argue, but eventually she turns and goes to say her goodbyes to her friends. Alex goes back into Cat’s bedroom and shuts the door.

It takes a long time to get everyone to leave, hugs take longer than usual and promises to see each other are repeated multiple times. Finally everyone is gone and Kara sits on the couch with a deep sigh. She’s grateful that Carter went ahead with his vacation plans with his father, Cat would hate if he saw her like this.

She doesn’t feel like she can eat, doesn’t want to watch TV. So she sits and waits. And waits. And waits. She must doze off because the next thing she feels is Alex shaking her gently, urging her to wake up. 

Alex’s smile is strained. “It’s still hard to see you sleeping, little sister.” She’s been crying, that much is obvious, but she looks lighter, too. She sits next to Kara as the girl sits up and stretches. “I’m going to take off. You guys have a lot to work out and you need an empty house for it,” Alex says, taking a deep breath and wrapping an arm around Kara’s shoulders. “Be strong for her. Listen. Don’t just try to fix it, okay? Just listen.”

A tear slips down Kara’s cheek as she nods. She turns and hugs her sister tightly, maybe a little too tightly just to remind Alex that she’s really there. Alex gives a wet laugh, squeezes her back, and then heads for the door. She turns back at the last minute and really smiles this time. “I’m so goddamn glad you’re alive, Kara.” And then she’s gone, and Kara sits alone in the silent room.

She brings a glass of wine with her when she goes to Cat’s room. The older woman is under the covers, facing the window, and doesn’t move when Kara opens or shuts the door. She doesn’t move when Kara places the glass of wine on her bedside table, nor when she sits on the bed next to Cat’s hip.

They sit in silence for long minutes, both listening to the other breathe and wondering if they’ll make it through this night in one piece.

Finally, Cat whimpers, takes a deep breathe, and begins.

“I’m so incredibly angry with you, Kara,” she starts, her eyes not leaving the window.

Kara stays silent but places her hand on Cat’s hip, signaling that she’s listening.

“You died. You’re supposed to be unbreakable and you died. I lived without you for three days and it was the most agonizing, sickening thing I’ve ever gone through. My whole body felt like it was ripping apart. And I feel like the most selfish person alive, because who the fuck thinks ‘I lived, I went through, I feel…’ when you fucking died. You were beaten so badly you died and then you came back and Kara,” she sobs, struggling to get enough air as she finally lets everything out, “I’m so overjoyed about that. I’m thankful to all of your Gods and Goddesses that they brought you back to me.” 

She sits up abruptly then, throwing herself into Kara’s waiting arms, both of them crying into one another and seeking the comfort that had come so easily to them before. Cat whispers, “But Kara, you left me. And I can’t stop remembering what every second of those three days felt like. You’re here, and I can feel you, and I can hear you making ridiculous jokes. But I don’t feel it here,” she says, pulling back and pushing her hands hard against her chest. “I’m going to wake up tomorrow and you’ll still be cold and they’ll still be trying to get me to decide if we should try and burn your body or send you into space.”

Kara listens, just like Alex told her. She listens and she cries and she rages inside that this ever happened to them in the first place and that it's still happening in Cat’s head. She holds her, rocks her, cries with her. 

But Alex doesn't know everything. She doesn't know Kara and Cat’s most intimate moments, how they take care of each other best. And it's time for Kara to prove to Cat that she's back, that they are alright, that the world is still spinning.

She pulls back just far enough to get her hands around Cat’s face, tipping her face up to join their lips. They kiss desperately, tasting more salty tears than each other at first. Kara slips her hands under Cat’s thighs and tips her back onto the bed, chasing her lips and keeping them connected everywhere she can.

“Let me prove I’m here, Cat,” Kara whispers into the woman’s mouth, “let me prove that we’re here together, that we’re going to be alright,” slipping her tongue in between Cat’s lips and deepening their kiss, “let me show you, sweetheart.”

Cat nods fiercely, already reaching down to pull Kara’s shirt over her head. Kara grabs her hands and pushes them gently back to the bed, holding them over Cat’s head. Normally Cat loves this, loves Kara taking control of her body in every way. But nothing about the last ten days has been normal. Cat twists her arms free and grabs Kara’s face, making the girl look her in the eye. “Don’t make me keep my hands off of you. Please. Please let me touch you, Kara,” she begs.

Kara’s eyes fill with tears again. In all their time together Cat has never begged, no matter how hard Kara has tried to make her. She takes Cat’s hands again, gently, rubbing soothing circles into her skin as she does, and moves them to the hem of her t-shirt. Cat grips it tightly and pulls them back together, resuming their kiss and undressing her lover quickly.

Cat’s frenzy was catching, Kara can't get the other woman naked fast enough. Shirts, pants, bras, panties - they all go flying from the bed in different directions, some with new rips in them. 

Finally they are skin to skin, hands roaming everywhere and lips finally breaking from the kiss to lick and bite at exposed collar bones, then breasts, then bellies. Back and forth they roll on the bed, taking turns moving down each other and back up. 

Cat sits up and straddles Kara, pushing down on her stomach hard to keep her in place. “It’s my turn to show you, Supergirl, how much I missed you. Open your legs for me, let me have you.”

Kara moans, “I’m yours Cat,” as her legs fall open and Cat moves down quickly, wasting no time with teasing as her lips meet Kara’s soaked center. The younger woman’s hips shoot up, barely managing to control herself enough to keep from breaking Cat’s nose or worse. 

Cat is relentless, her open mouth kissing and licking everywhere, chasing every drop of Kara she can find. She keeps up with Kara’s undulating hips, refusing to let up or give up any taste of her partner she can get. As Kara’s moans get louder and her fingers start twisting into Cat’s hair, sure signs of her impending release, Cat tears her mouth away and thrusts her fingers inside. She slides back up Kara’s body and kisses her, sharing the deliciously wet taste of her that's smeared all over her face now instead of tears.

Kara struggles but manages to keep her eyes opened, completely focused on Cat. “I’m here, Cat”, she whispers breathlessly, “I’m here and I’m yours and I’m not going anywhere.”

Cat thrusts as hard as she can, a little anger behind her movements now. “You can’t promise me that, Kara, you can’t promise you won’t go away again,” she growls.

Kara keeps her hips moving despite wanting to stop and comfort Cat. She knows they are working toward something. “I can promise I don’t want to,” Kara says, “I can promise I’ll do everything in my power to stay. I love you.”

Cat brings their lips back together and resumes the pace and the deep pull of her fingers that she knows will tip Kara over. “I love you, too, Kara,” Cat says and she feels Kara’s legs start to shake as she falls apart, “and I’ll do everything in my power to keep you.”

She works Kara down gently before she stops moving her hand. She stretches out on top of Kara and rests her head on her heaving chest. “I’m going to keep my fingers inside of you just for a little while longer, alright?” 

Kara brings her arms around Cat and holds her tightly despite the slightly awkward position. After a few more minutes Cat pulls out and brings her fingers to her mouth, cleaning the rest of Kara off of her and savoring it. Kara’s hands start to move lower on Cat’s back, clearly working towards rolling them over and returning the favor. Cat lifts her head, folds her hands on Kara’s chest, and lets her chin rest there so she can look up at her lover. 

“I’m so tired,” Cat whispers. “I feel like I’ve been sleeping with one eye open all week waiting for you to disappear. Can you just hold me while we sleep? Can we just rest?”

Kara is practically shaking with her desire to touch Cat, to make her feel as good as she does, but she remembers what Alex said. It was true, she had died. But she hadn’t known that. She fell into the ocean and then she woke up in a hospital bed at the DEO three days later. Cat had known every second she was gone, had felt it and tried to handle it and would remember it forever. So if what she wanted was to be held then that is what Kara would do. They would have time tomorrow, the next day, for Kara to feel her come apart in her arms. They’d have the rest of their long lives if she had her way.

She rolls, keeping Cat on top of her with one hand and turning the lamp off with the other. She pulls the sheet over them and wraps her arms back around Cat. The are quiet for awhile, just enjoying the moment together and letting their minds wind down for the night.

“Kara,” Cat whispers in the dark, voice already deep with impending sleep.

“Yeah?” Kara asks, rubbing Cat’s back and drifting off herself.

“If you dress up like a zombie for Halloween I will murder you myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, thank you to everyone who coordinated and participated in the Supercat Secret Santa July 2018, and thank you SuperCatShipper8104 for the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
